Harry Potter and the Cultivation of Power
by Balian
Summary: In the wake of Sirius Black’s death, a young sorcerer rises as the Lord of two Great Families. Harry Potter must balance his magical education, political responsibility...full summary inside, powerful 'Grey' Harry
1. Sewing the Seeds of Independence

**Harry Potter and the Cultivation of Power**

**Author's Note:** First chapter. Hope you enjoy. This is just something that I wrote whilst I was bored earlier, not sure when I will update with chapters because have exams coming up.

**Summary**: In the wake of Sirius Black's death, a young sorcerer rises as the Lord of two Great Families. Harry Potter must balance his magical education, political responsibility and personal vendettas as he becomes ensnared by the Old Traditions; so begins Harry Potter's Cultivation of Power!

* * *

Chapter One: Sewing the Seeds of Independence

_Dear Harry,_

_I would firstly like to express my deepest sympathies over your recent loss and also to apologise for my failures to you over not only this past year, but throughout your short life. I hope for your forgiveness. _

_Turning to brighter matters however, you will be brought by a guard of Phoenix agents to Grimmauld Place on July 29th. You can spend the remainder of your summer at headquarters with your friends, though I would like to impress upon you the importance of keeping the prophecy a complete secret, the more who know of its content, the more people that will be in danger. _

_When you return to Hogwarts this semester, you will, alongside your chosen class schedule, attend defence sessions with various Phoenix agents to expand upon your skills. Also, the defence of your mind is similarly of grave importance and so your occlumency lessons with Professor Snape will continue and I ask that you thoroughly apply yourself this year. _

_All the best,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry seethed as he read the letter that had been delivered to him by his parent's best friend and accursed lycanthrope, Remus Lupin. The significance of the personal delivery of the letter was not lost on the teen as he took a moment to appreciate Dumbledore's persuasive, if not manipulative methods of achievement. It seemed that he wanted Remus to drive home the issues in the letter that had been presented him, though Harry had no wish to comply.

For a week Harry had been residing at his relative's house in Surrey, England. He had not sent the advised three-day letters to the Order of the Phoenix informing them of his well-being as his anger at being observed like some animal from the Zoo by Phoenix agents, which he knew was continuing from last summer, was burning white-hot. The week that he had stayed at the Dursley's residence however had provided him with ample time to evaluate a great many things in his life and the result was a more opinionated Harry Potter, who was about to voice his views to the aggravatingly calm werewolf before him.

"So," he addressed the messenger seated before him on his old, battered desk chair, "do you know what the letter's about then?" His voice remained calm enough, though the accusation in his tone could not be misinterpreted.

"Professor Dumbledore briefed me of its contents, yes. Are there any issues you want to clear up then Harry, before I go… Order business and all you see," he responded, his eyes purposefully drifting to his watch-hand. The gesture was not lost on Harry, though he was determined not to be rushed into compliancy.

"I'm not going back there. You must understand? Sirius hated that place, and I don't want to go there…just to be reminded about how his last months were spent cooped up in a place he despised," his voice was laced with a venom that none would associate with the meek Harry Potter.

"Come now Harry," he countered in a soothing tone, "you must appreciate that it is important to be amongst friends at a time like this. You will be free of the Dursley's for another year at least and able to enjoy your birthday with family."

"I never had _family_ when I was growing up," here a slightly accusing stare was pointed directly into the amber eyes of Remus who looked somewhat stunned, "and I don't need it now. I'll stay here if I must, I don't care, as long as I don't have to return to that awful place!"

"Now Harry, _you_ must understand that I couldn't come to you whilst you were growing up! Dumbledore ordered everyone to leave you be, so you could grow up without being the Boy-Who-Lived and all that nonsense. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have come to me! You were supposed to be my parents' best friend, you could have checked on me, visited once or twice! So what if Dumbledore didn't agree!" he answered hotly, his voice bitter and his eyes watery. "Dumbledore's nothing but an old man who has let what power he has go to his head! He and his decisions can go rot in hell for all I care; since when does a Headmaster have the legality to determine where an orphaned boy should reside? And every year at Hogwarts, my life has been in danger and only now does he see fit to have me trained - what will I learn at Hogwarts eh? Turning teapots to turkeys, I'm sure that will save my life!"

"Now Harry, I think that's a little out of line! Dumbledore is a Great man and I think you owe him some respect!" Harry only scoffed at this, which seemed to anger Remus as his eyes gleamed gold in the afternoon light. "Besides, the training you will receive is an honour Harry, you will be taught by some very powerful Phoenix agents who humble you in magical prowess!"

"Oh what, like _Snivelus _who couldn't teach a fish to swim?" he asked derisively.

"That is Professor _Snape_ Harry and your training is Final!"

"Well then, if Dumbledore's word is law, then why can't I practise magic over the summer eh? That way I could manage a few extra months of training before Hogwarts."

"Minister Fudge is still in power Harry and there are some difficulties in negotiation concerning you."

"That's another incompetent fool! Why is he still in power anyway, he should be kicked out of office, especially after denying Voldemort's return for a whole _year_! What preparations is he making anyway?" he asked, somewhat curious despite the heated level of discussion between himself and Remus.

"He has just published mass amounts of basic defence leaflets for the general public. He is currently working on plans to expand the auror force also, and though we both know its not enough Harry, it's a step in the right direction."

"Ha, well, he's an adequate representative for the wizarding world anyway; they're all nothing but weak _sheep_! One minute they love you, but tell them something they don't like and they turn on you in an instant!" This seemed to effectively shock Remus as he was staring at Harry incredulously, his mouth moving but no sound emitting, taking a few moments before regaining speech.

"Is that what you _really_ think Harry?"

"It's the truth Remus, and deep down _you_ know it too."

"Needless to say Harry, I'm disappointed in you," muttered Remus, his face somewhat lost before it settled on looking firm and determined. "Dumbledore's word is final Harry and you _will_ follow orders! This is no time for pettiness Harry; we must all make sacrifices."

"Well then Remus, I guess this is where we part. Please leave," he said, his voice sad but resolute. Harry had hoped for more from his former professor but sadly, Remus had chosen his loyalties yet Harry decided to leave him with a parting comment. "Remus… how far would you sacrifice me, to win this war?"

Remus turned and looked at Harry, his amber eyes downcast. "Sirius' funeral will be held at the end of August, the 24th, a chance to pay our respects." He then turned and left the young man's room, leaving him to shed the last tears he would ever cry on the account of the stubborn werewolf.

\  
\

A few hours after Remus had left Privet Drive, Harry, still lying on his dilapidated cot was startled to attention by the scraping of a small wooden box as it grated along the floor of his room. The box was only a little bigger than Harry's palm, but what shocked him was that it had seemingly appeared from nowhere, sliding across his floor as it landed at the foot of his cot. Drawing his holly wand from beneath his pillow, Harry approached the small oak box.

The box was simply designed, no ornate markings really or fanciful hinges, just a plain oak box with a flat lid and simple silver hinges. As he approached closer, he noticed that the lid actually bore a large crest; drawn in skeletal silver lines, making it look much like a spider web, shone the crest of Gringotts Bank.

Poking the box tentatively with the tip of his holly wand, Harry was somewhat relieved that no disastrous effects took place and emboldened, reached out and flipped the catch on the lid's front. Opening the box, Harry found inside a roll of parchment sealed in red wax with the Gringotts seal once again emblazoned proudly in the centre and also, beneath the parchment, a small circular pin, also bearing the Bank's crest.

Deciding to momentarily place faith in the wards Dumbledore had erected over the property, Harry seized the letter, trusting that any item bearing ill-will towards him would not be able to reach him. Breaking the wax seal on the parchment with his thumb, Harry began to read the letter from the Goblin Bank.

_Mr. Harry Balian Potter, _

_This note is to inform you of the changes being made at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts Bank in light of the Dark Lord's return to Britain. Confidential correspondence with the bank will now be conducted via the newly developed Gringotts Drop Boxes which allow for the secure transportation of confidential information between branch and client. _

_To use the Drop Box, one must enclose the documents they want transported into the box, and then seal the box using the catch. Proceed to tap the crest upon the lid's top and the enclosed documents will be transported to the Goblin mail service, to then be distributed to the designated departments within the bank – we stress that documents should be properly sealed and addressed before being placed in the Drop Box. _

_The box will now remain with you for as long as you are a client of Gringotts Bank. If there are any queries you have, please don't hesitate to use the Drop Box for contact or visit the branch personally to discuss your enquiries. _

_Sincerely,_

_Head Goblin Kelim_

_Protocol Sector_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley Branch, UK_

To say that Harry was stunned was an understatement. This sudden communication with Gringotts Bank however, did raise some questions as to whether he should have been receiving previous information from the Goblins, though for now, it was just speculation. Noticing a second leaf of parchment behind the initial sheet, Harry once again began reading.

_Mr. Harry Balian Potter,_

_Gringotts requires your presence at our Diagon Alley branch at some point in the course of the next week. As the sole beneficiary of the late Sirius Diomedes Black, you must meet with the Head of Inheritance, Goblin Shakur, at the branch to discuss your family assets and Lordships. _

_Enclosed in the Drop Box is a portkey that will transport you to the Diagon Alley Bank lobby; to activate the pin, simply intone your full name. Please note that the portkey will only be functional for one week, at the end of which, if you fail to be present, you will be sent further instructions via the Drop Box in regards to attendance. _

_Regards,_

_Head Goblin Kelim_

Harry took the time to thoroughly review the letters sent to him and then examined his portkey, which he replaced into the Drop Box for safe keeping. Harry decided that the next morning, he would journey to Gringotts to set his affairs in order, though he didn't think he would bother to alert the Order to his trip, after all, Dumbledore seemed to want Harry thoroughly in check and could possibly intervene and prevent his attendance to the Bank.

Slipping under the covers of his cot, Harry drifted off into a troubled sleep, the Gringotts Drop Box securely hidden under the loose floor board in his room. As he slept, he didn't register the camouflaged Phoenix agent, Nymphradora Tonks, sneak into his bedroom and search through his belongings specifically looking for the box he had previously hidden under the floorboards. That night, Tonks reported back to Dumbledore that, unlike many other Gringotts clients, herself included, Harry had not received a Drop Box which would be the initial mistake on the Order's behalf, leading to Harry's untimely independence.

\  
\

When Harry Potter arrived in the lobby of Gringotts Bank the next day at eleven o'clock in the morning, he did not look at all like the Harry Potter known to the wizarding media. Clad in a large hooded black cloak, somewhat tattered, which Sirius had used the previous summer to line the bottom of Harry's trunk, Harry looked more like Sirius Black the escaped convict, than Harry Potter wizarding hero. He was wearing his most respectable-looking clothes that he had (some simple jeans and a slightly large top and jumper) beneath the cloak and had used a woollen hat to hide his scar, his dark bangs sticking out from under the sides in a wild manner.

He walked over to a free counter where an ominous Goblin stared down at him commandingly, though Harry smiled warmly and informed him that he was here to see the Goblin Shakur. With that, the Goblin snapped his elongated fingers sharply, signalling another Goblin to escort Harry deeper into the office-wings of Gringotts. Following the small Goblin before him through the maze of corridors, they eventually arrived at a small, private waiting room where Harry took seat in a large leather recliner. His Goblin escort, assigned to Harry, stood opposite Harry by a wall decorated with a large hanging tapestry of fine craftsmanship.

Deciding that the uncomfortable silence was bordering on impoliteness, Harry addressed the Goblin before him. "So, how long do you think it will be before I can see Goblin Shakur?" he asked, keeping his tone respectfully quiet.

The Goblin's brow furrowed for a second as he contemplated the question before replying, "I would estimate ten minutes sir." Something about the Goblin's crisp voice stirred some distant memory.

"Griphook?" he asked incredulously. Harry's face tilted to the side as he studied the Goblin's features closely.

"Sir? How is it that you know me by name, sir?"

"Harry's fine by the way," he commented idly before continuing. "Do you remember a few years ago, it was you that escorted me to my vault for the very first time?"

"Yes, I remember… Harry, but I am surprised that you remember a Goblin by name, and appearance."

"Yeah, I thought you were familiar, your voice gives you away I would say Griphook. So, how have you been these past few years?" What followed was a rare conversation between Goblin and Wizard which was surprisingly pleasant as Harry's curiosity towards the inner-workings of Gringotts gave Griphook plenty of room to detail his knowledge and experiences. Harry even learnt a few Goblin words in their native tongue of Gobbledegook which although difficult to pronounce, were put to good use when Harry paid the Goblin Shakur the customary respect in Goblin-tongue.

\  
\

The Goblin Shakur was clad in forest green business attire, with a silver signet ring, detailing the Gringotts crest, adorning the third finger of his right hand. His crooked nose, which drooped at its pointed end from its own weight, hung offensively from the pinched face and the sickly grey-green of the Goblin's skin gleamed in the candle-light of the office like sculpted wax. Sporting a feral grin, sharp white teeth on full display, the Goblin welcomed Harry into his office.

"I am surprised that you know of our greetings Mr. Potter?" enquired Shakur, obviously impressed by Harry's knowledge as Harry had spoken the Goblin greeting.

"A friend of mine taught me though I realise that my accent needs considerable work," to which Shakur chuckled, the laughter emitting as a croaking from the Goblin's throat.

"Well Mr. Potter, in the note sent to you via the Drop Box, you are aware that Sirius Diomedes Black appointed you as the sole beneficiary in his will. Now, although Mr. Black was a fugitive from the Ministry of Magic, his will is valid because he is from an Old Family. Although Goblin Law is intermixed with Ministry regulation, our laws supersede the Ministry in this matter because of an old stipulation pertaining to Old Blood."

"Old Family?" interrupted Harry.

"Yes, the Old Families consist of families that long ago governed wizarding society in Britain before the foundation of the Ministry of Magic. However, they still retain positions in the extended Wizengamot and each Family name, for example Black, holds a vote which can be used in the passing of laws and motions within the Ministry."

"Ah, I see," he responded.

"Yes, now, Mr. Black's will bequeaths to you his entire fortune, a considerable sum and he leaves you as heir to the House of Black."

"So I have a seat with the extended Wizengamot then?"

"That would be correct Mr. Potter. Under normal circumstances, you would not be able to claim Lordship of the House of Black, much like you have not, in the past, been able to claim Lordship over the House of Potter. However, since the death of your guardian, Sirius Diomedes Black, if you claim Lordship you will become a legal adult with full adult rights of owning property and managing funds, apparition and freedom to perform magic."

"So, if I accept Sirius' will, then I will be able to claim Lordship over the House of Black, and since I will be a Lord and so a legal adult, I will also be able to claim Lordship over the House of Potter, right?"

"Quite correct; if you would like to sign here," he indicated to the parchment-document that he was handing Harry, "then you can proceed to claim your due Lordships."

Harry, not bothering to decipher the Latinate text that was his Inheritance Acceptance, signed the document with a flourish and was shocked to feel the bonds of underage observation lift from him, leaving him feeling lighter. Then, Shakur withdrew two small bundles of cloth from his desk draw and presented them to Harry.

Reaching out for the first bundle of cloth, which was a rich aqua blue, he uncovered a large ring which was utterly beautiful. The ring was gold and shaped as a traditional band with exquisitely carved runes running the length of it. At the ring's head, a large gem of aqua blue stood proudly which seemed to contain swirling water as the light played on the gem's surface. He tentatively slipped the Potter family ring onto the middle finger of his left hand where it rested peacefully.

The second bundle of cloth was pitch black in colour, which was expected from the House of Black really, and when Harry uncovered the Black family ring, he found it to be equally as beautiful as the Potter family ring. It was a silver band that had an onyx gem set into a snake's mouth on the ring's head. The band was unblemished, though Harry assumed that the power was not visibly clear in runic form as was the Potter's ring, but more than likely, infused into the metal itself. He slipped it carefully onto the third finger of his right hand where it rested graciously.

After Harry had claimed the rings and they had accepted him, all it took was a few quick signatures and he was now legally independent.

"Congratulations Harry Potter, Lord of Potter, Lord of Black."

"Thank you Shakur, now, you mentioned earlier that I could legally manage my funds didn't you?"

"Yes I did Mr. Potter, if you would like, I can call the Goblin in charge of the Potter accounts to arrange a meeting to discuss your funds management?"

"Who is the Goblin in charge of the Potter account, and who appointed him?" he asked cautiously.

"The Goblin's name is Vykril Mr. Potter," he then leafed through some parchments, before finding what he was looking for and continuing, "and he was appointed by Mr. Albus Dumbledore it seems."

"Ah, would it be possible to replace this Goblin with a Goblin of my own choosing perhaps?" Harry enquired politely, not failing to notice the greedy gleam in Shakur's eyes as he asked this.

"Indeed sir, you can appoint someone of your own choosing. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well Shakur, I was thinking of the Goblin Griphook? I know him from his duties to the floor customers though I'm not sure if he has accounting experience?"

Although Shakur's face fell somewhat, credit must be given as he supplied an honest answer, "All Goblins are knowledgeable in accountancy Mr. Potter. His experience may not be sufficient for such a large account as Potter, especially with the additional funds, properties and investments of the Black account, but if you wish it, then I will arrange the documentation for Griphook to be elevated to accounts manager of Potter and Black."

"Thank you Shakur, I would like that, though we must ask him first eh? Also, could you combine the Black vault contents with the Potter vault perhaps? I don't want to have to journey between a wealth of vaults when I visit Gringotts you see."

"That will be no problem sir; your trust fund vault and the Black family vault will be combined with the Potter vault. Is there anything else you would like sir?"

\  
\

The legalities concerning his new accounts manager had been arranged efficiently and swiftly as Harry was now seated across from Griphook in the Goblin's new office. It was a generously sized office with a great many filing cabinets and a large wooden desk; it wasn't overly elaborate, yet it wasn't too humble for a manager of two extremely wealthy Old Family accounts. Griphook was extremely grateful to the inspiring Lord of Potter and Black.

"Griphook, I will need to visit my vault later on in order to collect any items I think I might want or need. I have decided that I will no longer return to my relative's household… after all, I'm legally an adult now eh, a Lord of two Families."

"Indeed Harry, in that case, would you like to review the extensive list of properties included in the Potter and Black assets?"

"That would be great Griphook!" he responded enthusiastically.

"So, what is it that you are looking for in a property?"

A half hour later, Harry and Griphook had decided on a small castle which could be humbly called a large manor. It was located somewhere in the English countryside and Harry had chosen it because it was unplottable (could only be reached by someone who knows where it is) and had a large amount of land accompanying it. Unfortunately, it had fallen into disrepair as it had not been used in the last few hundred years by any Potter, most likely just forgotten about, lost in the wealth of assets of the Potter family. A portkey was supplied with the key to the manor which was fortunately for Harry, a two-way portkey (would transport to the manor and back to where the portkey was initially activated). This would suffice for Harry until he could apparate as it would allow him direct access to Diagon Alley where he could navigate Britain from, effectively.

That decided Harry and Griphook conversed for a short while, Harry telling Griphook of how he was pleased about being a legal adult because he could now practise magic over the summer. With a Dark Lord wanting him dead, Griphook understood Harry's healthy appetite for knowledge and practise. That was when the conversation took a darker turn, in Harry's favour most definitely.

"Mr. Potter, since you will be preparing in defensive and offensive magic, I think I owe it to you to suggest masking your magical signature. Although you will not be tracked for underage magic now that you are legally independent, it could prove beneficial to have all your magically activity untraceable back to yourself and it would also prevent your magic from being 'read' by someone wanting to know what magic you are performing, be it _respectable_ or not."

"I see what you mean Griphook that _would_ be beneficial. What do I need to do?"

"You must drink a potion, though it is rather expensive. I have many _contacts_ throughout the magical world Mr. Potter of both respectable and unsavoury nature and could procure this potion for you if you would like?"

"Please, that would be really useful! Just take the funds directly from my account."

"It will be arranged, and I will transport the potion to you as soon as possible via your Drop Box. So, shall we visit your vault then?"

"Yeah…wait, could you deliver a message for me please by owl?"

At Griphook's nod, Harry quickly scribbled a note onto a scrap of parchment and handed the folded note over to his trusted Goblin friend. Harry realised that he would need the recipient's help if the plans forming in his mind were going to work.

\  
\

Entering his vault after a hectic cart ride with Griphook, Harry was awed into silence by the contents of his multi-family vault. The cavernous tomb that housed the assets of the many generations of Potter and Black was huge and the contents were uncountable. Towers of gold, silver and bronze shone in the torch-light as well as the numerous items of medieval weaponry that littered the vault floor and walls. Shelves of books and documents lined the walls as did all manner of tapestries and ornaments. There were cabinets of jewellery and chests overflowing with gems, jewels and precious metals. Fine clothing was also present in various chests that enclosed reams of expensive cloth and robes of obvious quality; some garments being draped over the items of furniture positioned around the vault.

Receiving a full inventory of what was inside his vault and taking visual stock of everything, Harry was pleased and decided to only take a small bag of gold with him for the time being. If his plans came to fruition, then he would be able to retrieve most things he wanted at the drop of a hat. Before Harry left Gringotts, he gave generous donations of gold to both Griphook (aside his salary for accounts manager) and also to Shakur for his valued assistance, thus strengthening the Goblins' loyalty and confidentiality far beyond the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge.

Reaching the lobby of Gringotts, Harry was thoroughly pleased with the progress he had made today. He was no longer the boy who let his life be run for him. He was now the man that held his own council and ran his own life; Lord to two Great Families. As he made his way across the lobby towards the Gringotts entrance, his tattered cloak clasped around his lithe form and the deep hood draped over his head, he felt a small something collide suddenly with his shin. Looking down, the tennis ball eyes of his favourite house elf stared back at him.

"The Great Harry Potter asked for _Dobby_?" he whispered fiercely, conscience of Harry's privacy and anonymity whilst in public, something Harry was extremely grateful for.

"Yeah Dobby, glad to see you got my note. Well, what do you say?"

"It would be an _honour_ Harry Potter!" he breathed, eyes wide.

"Good, we can talk about this more once we get to my new home."

With that, Harry and Dobby left Gringotts and waded through the busy Alley until they reached the side of Gringotts in a shadowed crevice. Having Dobby hold onto the portkey, which was a plain metallic bracelet (the two-way portkey needing a metal structure and cyclical shape to support the magic flow), and then Harry muttered the activation word ("eclipse") and then both were swept away in the magical currents of the device.

Harry landed in the grounds of the property, his feet cushioned in soft green grass that was rather overgrown, the standard charms laid on most wizarding land seemingly faded over the years of neglect the property had suffered. Turning full circle Harry was granted a large view of his lands. In the immediate area there was a thick forest that curved in a violent crescent moon from south to west and there was a sizeable lake to the east. The rest was untilled fields and such as far as he could see which Harry would enjoy shaping to his liking. To the north of his position rested the castle in all its stone glory, its age apparent yet captivating.

"Welcome Dobby, to Flammel Castle!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	2. Rewards of Determination

**Harry Potter and the Cultivation of Power**

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews and there are review responses at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy…

**EDIT**: I have edited this chapter with a few small things in the 2nd half to clarify the 'pain thing' and also some review responses. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter Two: Rewards of Determination

"Flammel, Harry Potter?" Dobby questioned, thinking back to Nicholas Flammel whose magical stone Harry had saved in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah Dobby, apparently this Castle used to belong to Nicholas Flammel over 500 years ago and he gave it as a gift to the House of Potter. Not sure on the details really, but either way, my new home used to belong to the Greatest wizard of the last Century! Though I'm not sure why such a great gift was neglected by my family…a shame really, but we can rectify it I think."

"Wows, Harry Potter sir!" breathed Dobby.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? Well, let's go have a look around and then we can sit down and discuss some things eh. Let's go."

Harry and Dobby entered the immense castle through the front gate which had been converted from the original fortress strong-gate into a domesticated large wooden door. The door was decorated with intricate designs detailing both the Potter family crest and the Flammel crest which were placed in juxtaposition on either side of the door. The Potter crest was a circle containing the image of a large oak tree growing from a small pool and a runic script flowed around the circle's edge; the lines of the Potter crest shimmered in an aqua colour that seemed to flicker in the light like water. The Flammel crest was a stark contrast though the two family emblems complimented each other well. The crest was drawn in a stone grey which promoted solidity and strength and the image in the circle's centre was of a magnificent and powerful mountain surrounded by a mysterious-green forest. Around the edge of the door, a track of flowing runes radiated safety and power which made Harry briefly ponder about the Potter family's apparent affinity with runic magic; Harry quickly made a mental note to look into it along with the already extensive list of things he needed to do before the summer's end.

The door, unfortunately, seemed to be about the only thing of the castle that was in perfect condition (which Harry suspected the runic charms had something to do with). It certainly seemed that Dobby had his work cut out for him if he was to bring the Flammel castle up to standard, something that, by the shine in his eyes he was looking forward to immensely. There were three floors to the castle, not including the tower which ascended far above the rest of the castle and Harry was already making plans for all the space he now had. It seemed that the castle had been cleared of all the valuable possessions before its decline, leaving only a few spare items of furniture within the stone walls which had been ravished by all manner of creatures over the years.

Of all the rooms that Harry and Dobby explored, Harry was most excited by the old library room which was fantastically large and his plans for the room were fast growing. He had decided to make the library a sanctuary for study where he could work and be at peace, something he would need in his scholarly pursuits. This is where Harry settled down with Dobby for a chat, Harry taking a seat in a worn and tattered arm chair and Dobby bounced into an equally shabby but comfortable chair.

"So Dobby, I'm glad you have decided to come and work for me… are you sure you will be okay with the amount of work this place needs?"

"Yes Harry Potter! Dobby is looking forward to making the castle proper again sir!"

"Did Winky decide she didn't want the job by the way?"

"Oh, Winky is bonded with the werewolf because she is now the house elf of Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter sir!"

"Ah," he sighed, "well then, let's decide upon your pay, clothing and rooms whilst we're at it eh," he finished smiling kindly at Dobby.

After a gruelling half hour of negotiations (despite Dobby's generally submissive demeanour), Harry and Dobby agreed to the payment of five Galleons per week (it was all he would take), Dobby requested to wear his own clothing which Harry agreed to and Dobby was given one of the smaller rooms near the castle kitchens. Altogether, Dobby was ecstatic with his new living arrangements and the two quickly talked over establishing a house fund with a direct link to his vault (meaning a set amount of funds would be kept and renewed every annum for castle needs e.g. food, repairs, cleaning supplies and such). However, before the house fund would come into play, Dobby was given explicit access to Harry's wealth in order to renovate the castle and bring it up to the standard Harry wanted it, the two of them briefly going over some of the things Harry wanted including in the castle, but Harry giving Dobby major rule over the renovations.

Harry left Dobby then so that he could further explore his new home whilst Dobby decided to clean, as best he could, the master bedroom of the castle for Harry to sleep in later that night. As Harry travelled the maze-like passageways of Flammel castle he stumbled accidentally across a room in the castle of which its contents would assist in his plans for the summer immensely. On the right-hand side of an old and dusty corridor, a neat engraving of the Flammel family crest gleamed in Harry's wand-light, completely clean unlike the dust-laden surrounding stone.

Tracing the engraving with his forefinger, Harry was shocked to see the wall shimmer and then a realistically crafted illusion collapsed (though Harry couldn't as of yet appreciate the subtlety of the magic), revealing a stone archway leading into a small room. Wand in hand, Harry stepped tentatively into the room in the crude duelling stance he had learned in Hogwarts (knees bent, back straight, legs far apart and body facing sideways to minimise target area). Once inside the small room, no bigger than his bedroom at Privet Drive, Harry found a small wooden desk upon which lay a vast tome comprised of vellum and bound in crisp black leather. After dusting the front cover lightly with his palm, he could distinguish that upon the front of the volume was scripted in flowing thin forest green metallic strips, the title _The Magical Works of House Flammel: Volume IV_.

Harry stood looking at the book before him in nothing short of awe as he had stumbled across a book written by possibly a greater sorcerer than even Professor Dumbledore and even Harry knew from what he had gleamed from Hermione in year one at Hogwarts, that Nicholas Flammel and the Flammel House were _terribly_ secretive about their work (a line of scholars). The only thing that was bothering Harry at the moment was the tag on the title's end "Volume IV" – that meant that there was at least another three of these books floating around somewhere.

In a decisive move, Harry flipped open the book's cover and read a neatly penned introduction that was in red ink as opposed to the black ink that Harry glimpsed the rest of the volume to be written in when he had leafed through the beginning few pages. It read:

_You have found the fourth instalment of House Flammel's magical works. Congratulations. When it became apparent that I, Nicholas Flammel, would not be bearing children with my wife, I decided that my knowledge must be compiled and passed on as to lose it would be a grievous crime. When deciding who to pass on to the books I have written, I was stumped as I could not clearly decide upon a singular person to whom I would bequeath these volumes once I agreed to destroy my _stone_. So, I have left a volume of my books in each property I own and this one in my house which was gifted to the Potter line. Because I did this, I left no will and the most resourceful person to claim my assets or parts of my assets will be gifted with the separate volumes of this series. Good luck to you,_

_Nicholas Flammel_

Harry was effectively in shock. Nicholas Flammel had divided possibly the greatest written collection of magical knowledge from a singular person, throughout his owned properties which were no doubt being legally fought over at the moment in the wizarding courts. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was one of those fighting for Nicholas' assets since the two were supposed friends, though if so, why hadn't he gifted the books to Dumbledore. Either way, Harry now owned one of an undefined series of magical compilation to which he was sure there would be magic only he could know. This would prove most beneficial and he would have to work on concocting some legal plan to take the reigns of the Flammel House as he was certain that only by owning all volumes of the series, would one fully comprehend the uses of such secretive magic.

Harry eventually decided to leave the book in the 'safe room' until the castle was suitably renovated enough for him to safely secure it in his private rooms or possibly the castle library (once that was established). Heading back towards the library room, Harry called Dobby and asked him to lead him to the room that the excitable elf had prepared for him. Once inside the room, Harry realised that although it was clean and somewhat ordered, he would need to personalise it as he had never done to a room before; this was _his_. At the foot of the ragged king sized bed was laid his trunk which Dobby had retrieved from Privet Drive and also the items which were placed under the floor boards of his room.

Retrieving some parchment and ink from his school trunk (which was becoming rather full), Harry seated himself at the old desk under the window and began to construct a list of things he would need for the following month or so as he trained. On the list he included salvaging a number of items including books and his family tapestry from his vault and also to purchase more modern or less respectable texts from shops in the wizard Alleys. Lastly he penned a more suitable wardrobe so he could at least attempt to look presentable.

Leaving his list on his desk, Harry opened the drop box (which was atop his trunk) to find a short note from Griphook bidding him well and explaining that the potion enclosed was the potion to mask a magical signature. The note also warned him that upon the morrow, Dumbledore would be informed that Vikryl had been demoted from accounts manager of Potter and would no doubt investigate. So, Harry resigned himself to the fact that tomorrow, the proverbial shit would hit the fan and he would need to be extra careful. Something coming to mind, Harry just noted on his shopping list the words 'fidelius charm' so he would remember to gather some information on it when he was out the next day.

Then, taking the potion and popping the cork, Harry downed the potion in one and was surprised to note the pleasant strawberry taste and sleep induced properties of the potion (something professional potion masters do to mask and incite the effects of the potion, something which Harry would come to respect and imitate which stirred his hatred for Severus Snape). Calling Dobby to his room, he wished him a good night and asked to be woken at about eight in the morning to which Dobby happily agreed before popping away to be gleeful of his new surroundings.

\  
\

Albus Dumbledore, as was his habit, was haunting the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the early light of morning with casual grace. Many of the professors had departed with the students at the end of term and the old castle was rather empty. As he walked the passageways and conversed idly with the castle portraits, his fears and concerns did not touch even his eyes as the burdened man strolled leisurely as if he hadn't a care in the world. His finely tuned magical senses alerted him to some small magical activity transpiring within the folds of his sky blue 'stars and moons' robe though the magic held no subtleties and appeared to his senses as crude and shoddy, telling him that it was the Goblin-made drop box of Gringotts which was disturbing his age-old habit.

Retrieving the drop box from his robe, Dumbledore flipped open the catch and retrieved the short letter from Gringotts Bank.

_Mr. Albus Dumbledore,_

_It is my duty to inform you that the Goblin Vikryl, whom you appointed as accounts manager of the Potter account, has been demoted and your authority over the account has been terminated as of today. _

_Thank you for your time,_

_Griphook_

_Private Account Manager_

_Gringotts Bank_

_Diagon Alley Branch, UK_

Dumbledore held the letter in his aged hands numbly as he stared unseeingly at the now crinkled parchment letter that shook his plans for his future suggestion to Harry that he should fund the Order and a new auror squadron. After he had spent a moment angrily brewing over the matter, he decided that it was no real loss as Harry's money was nought but a convenience, the boy was what mattered and he cursed softly ('damn') as he came to realise that something was horribly wrong. He then began an undignified sprint toward his office where he _pulsed_ (raw magical energy eradiated which can trigger magical devices amongst other uses) the gargoyle sentry.

Once inside the circular Headmaster's office, he strode towards the fireplace that was expertly secured by a long dead Headmistress, and then threw in a handful of floo powder from his _Modern-Wizard-Essentials Floo Pouch_ into the fire that he had magically ignited. Making a quick fire-call to 12 Grimmauld Place, the headmaster arranged for Tonks and Remus to check up on Harry in Surrey whilst he made a personal visit to Gringotts Bank.

\  
\

The Order meeting called later that day raged for near on an hour with hindrances such as Molly Weasley's worrying and explosive temper, Severus Snape's snide anti-Harry comments and 'the children's' (Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were staying at Grimmauld Place for safety reasons were allowed to sit in on the meeting in case they could contribute to the situation) endless questions. In the end, they really hadn't gotten very far apart from establishing the blatantly obvious and the useless normalities.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we really need to become a little more productive," soothed Dumbledore from his position at the head of the kitchen table. "Bickering and disputing will _not_ find Harry. Now, let us simply review what we know and then we can establish a course of action."

"Well," began Tonks, "when Remus and I went to Harry's place, we found his room completely empty of his school things and when we asked the Dursley's if they knew anything, they only said that he hadn't left the house with their knowledge."

"Okay," countered Dumbledore, looking pensive. "When I went to Gringotts, I tried to ask the Goblins about the letter I received that Harry's account had negated my authority and also the Goblin that I had placed as accounts manager. However, the Goblins were most uncooperative and merely wasted my time with tea and client confidentiality speeches."

"Have we considered," drawled the monotone voice of Snape, "that Harry could have received a summons from the bank and left of his own will? That would explain why Professor Dumbledore had lost the account holder's rights, maybe the brat thought himself a man?"

"Harry wouldn't do _that_!" screeched Molly Weasley as she shakily sipped her tea.

"Besides, how could he have received a summons Snape?" questioned Tonks. "We monitor his mail for one and we searched his room the night the drop boxes were delivered. No, it's not that," she finished confidently.

"You _what?_" asked Ron unbelievingly.

"Purely to keep Harry safe from harm Mr. Weasley," chided Dumbledore softly. "After all, we wouldn't want young Harry to received cursed letters and the like, it would be most disastrous."

"Oh," commented Ron, feeling rather stupid as Hermione took a side-long glance at him, revelling in her self-confessed intellectual superiority.

"Now, we _don't_ know why Harry left or how, or even if he left willing or forcibly. What we must do is search for him, it is of vital importance that he is returned safely to us. I want all agents on this and I want not only the obvious locations searched, but routes to these locations. Any way Harry could have travelled and by any means… thank you." With that, the agents dispersed quickly from the meeting ready to hunt down Harry Potter whilst the children scurried off to their rooms to speculate and engage in fantastical plots of humorous adventure. Albus Dumbledore just breathed deeply to dispel his weariness, before rising to engage actively in the search for his green-eyed champion.

\  
\

A whole month had passed since the day Harry had travelled to Gringotts to gain his independence and the changes in the boy over such a short time were nothing short of amazing. The physical changes were somewhat unexpected as his body had attained a small amount of muscle which clung to his bones giving him unsuspecting strength. However, apart from that his physical appearance was best described as horrific at best and the most disturbing thing about it was that it was all self-inflicted. The result of his physical pain however was unbelievably justified by the teen as his magical growth was frightening. Although most every teen undergoes a magical maturation and development around sixteen, Harry's magic was expanding rapidly and even Harry was finding his power nothing short of terrifying. He assumed that one day far in the future, he might be able to match Dumbledore in raw power, though that day would be a _long_ way off. His knowledge of magic was unbelievably vast in comparison to the small understanding he bore a month ago, though he was still a child in comparison with some of the ministry aurors. Most of this was down to the book he had found belonging to Nicholas Flammel which opened a great many number of doors for the young man, though some explaining must be given.

The day after he had arrived at Flammel Castle, Harry had travelled to Diagon Alley where he had granted Dobby complete access to his vault which meant he could send Dobby to the vault in seconds to retrieve gold and such as opposed to himself making the tiresome journey to the Gringotts underground caverns. As Harry had intended, he had Dobby retrieve all the books in his vault, mass amounts of gold, a humble trunk that belonged to his parents and all of his paperwork on his assets so that he could have them on hand in his home. Whilst in the Alley, Harry also purchased as many magical modern texts as he could on a vast range of magical branches and also some dark art texts from Knockturn Alley, or more specifically, the black market of magical goods which circulated globally through a 'doorway' in Knockturn Alley. He also purchased a number of clothes, though not too many as he was still growing and didn't want to spend money for the sake of spending.

Flammel Castle had come along in leaps and bounds since the month's beginning as Dobby had worked relentlessly on the castle. Although there was still _mass_ amounts of work to complete, Dobby had successfully decorated the kitchens, library and the tower which (the last two) Harry had personally requested doing. The library was a work of art as the floors (the library took the height of two storeys with an edge-balcony as the second level) were carpeted in lush white textile and the walls panelled in sophisticated dark wood that had a vertical grain. The large windows emitted immense amounts of light in the day and at night the magical glow lamps on the scattered oak tables would ignite in soft green light. The maze of bookshelves that extended across every wall and snaked across the floor were stacked with books to the brim because of Harry's recent purchases and the combined libraries of both Black and Potter (the Black library of Grimmauld Place was deposited in the Black Vault shortly before Sirius' death).

The tower was something however that Harry had orchestrated the renovations with Dobby's expertise at hand because it was his new living quarters. The tower was extremely large and high, though only the very top of the tower was in use as the other floors had just been cleaned and cleared as to provide a lengthy trip to the top. The top floor consisted of a magnificent oak desk curling around a portion of the wall under an eastern window which held a beautiful view of the lake. There was a plush bed with dark green hangings and moderate furniture such as bedside table, wardrobe, cupboards and such. The floor was richly carpeted and the stone walls were covered in Potter tapestries which depicted various brave deeds of his ancestors. His new trunk lay at the foot of his bed and a large wooden perch stood in full display by an 'obstruction' window (magically invisible window pane which allows owls entry but resists the elements) for Hedwig.

To the north of the tower room, a fireplace large enough for a man to step through had been fitted which Griphook had helped him connect to the floo network on one of his visits as their friendship grew over the month. Lastly, on the west wall of the tower, an archway distinguishable by a faintly shimmering aqua line shadowed the stone wall of the tower in shadow. This was something Harry had learnt how to do at great length over the month, and it was a portal to the library in the main section of the castle which worked both ways, thus negating the need for stairway access to his room and also allowing Harry to conduct his scholarly studies between his vast library and his private quarters.

Harry was currently sitting in a soft chair by his crackling fireplace in his room, _The Magical Works of House Flammel: Volume IV_ laid open in his lap as he flicked through the pages, his holly wand twirling idly in his left hand. It was this book which began Harry's ascent in his magical education. Harry quickly discovered that his volume had a distinct theme and whilst reading it, as is inevitable with all book series, references are made to the other existing volumes (though no number is placed on the amount of volumes in the series) and so Harry was able to gleam what some of the other volume's themes are. His book was centrally focused on the magic of the mind and Harry was able to discover things that allowed him to become the magically enhancing, physically deteriorating teen seen seated in the chair before his fireplace.

Over the month that Harry had been at his castle, he had dedicated the whole month solely to training and his knowledge had expanded drastically, though at a menacingly high price. The spell which Harry had learnt from Nicholas' mind volume which had so assisted him in his training was the _Percepi Agnosco_ spell which allowed the caster to absorb written knowledge and store it irremovably in the mind, a spell so valuable that the House of Flammel had guarded it with their lives until the day Nicholas scribed his knowledge. The incantation is _Perceptum Conscientia Pretium_ and the caster has to focus on absorbing the knowledge fully whilst placing the wand tip onto the written data. The drawback of the spell and the reason why it was seldom used by the House Flammel was because for the knowledge, the price is excruciating physical pain, the physical damage inflicted resisting magical treatment and having to be healed naturally.

When Harry had first learnt this spell, the first book he attempted to absorb was naturally Nicholas' mind tome and Harry learnt that the pain was no tickle, and that by choosing such a large and concise text, particularly as his first 'absorb', he was inviting pain. Harry, after attempting the feat, fell unconscious for two whole days and woke up in extreme pain but with the knowledge of the book firmly implanted in his mind. This spell was also what fuelled Harry's immersion into potions as he began to brew pain numbing potions to allow him daily movement, though the potions were incapable of curing his injuries; his potions were the only thing keeping him alive and moving at the moment. Fair enough to say, Harry's pain threshold was growing daily and whilst he calmly reviewed his mind book (a recent obsession despite having it memorised) he was in fact suffering immense physical injury. Although this pain which Harry bore daily would normally permanently cripple a man, Harry had discovered from his mind text that the power of the mind extended far beyond what he originally dreamed as his physical self was sustained as long as his mind and magic flourished.

Harry had started with occluding his mind so as to prevent Voldemort's mental assaults and Dumbledore's mental advances, both of which left him feeling violated and utterly dirty. The theory which Harry favoured from those outlined in Flammel's text was the _mindscape_ theory; one must envision their thoughts and memories placed within a mindscape where they can categorise and organise their minds, then erect defences for his mindscape. The good thing about the mind arts are that the stronger a person's defences, the stronger their legilimency assaults will be though one has to perfect their art of attack (be it brutal intrusion like Voldemort and Snape or subtle manipulation like Dumbledore). After a month of practise, Harry had found his mindscape (a huge towering castle which seemed a blend of Hogwarts and Flammel Castle) and had begun to organise his thoughts and memories into specific categories and divisions, all with interlinking replicas of the portal incorporated in his tower room. His defences were the castle walls and a moat surrounding the property, although this was erected, his main focus throughout life would be to continually strengthen his defences.

Harry had performed the _Percepi Agnosco_ spell daily on a number of texts which allowed him to progress in magic with fluent urgency. The first texts aside from his mind tome that he absorbed were his school books year one through seven (he bought the year six and seven texts for the general subjects on his shopping trip) as this gave him grounding in his magic. So far in the month, Harry had managed to absorb and practise his general Hogwarts curriculum thoroughly along side his mind arts. The other books he had absorbed were only a few; a few on wizarding law, general history, one on runic magic and enchantments and also books which encompassed whole languages – these ones hurt especially, though were useful because Harry's library was comprised of many books written in foreign languages hopefully containing knowledge on foreign, more obscure magic. He could now fluently write and speak four languages aside his native tongue, those being Gobbledegook, French, Latin and Greek.

Griphook was a welcome guest who visited every once in a while on business, but remained for conversation and meals which were mutually enjoyed. It was Griphook who taught Harry to apparate as the Goblin's used the same method of transport (a fact not widely known) and Harry was extremely grateful that his mode of transport was no longer restricted to the two-way portkey he had been using. It was also Griphook who used his contacts throughout the wizarding world to set up a mail box for Harry where he could safely collect his mail (the property was unplottable and couldn't be found by normal owls). His mail was specially filtered to block fan mail, harmful mail and the like – the post office where his mail box was located also arranged for private collection of the mail and Harry was able to avoid the Order who were hunting him (as seen in the letters sent by the Order and his friends, though Harry had yet to reveal himself and reply).

Seated in his chair, physically painful to behold yet magically radiating as his power revelled in its stage of maturation and the attention it was undergoing by taking precedence over physical well-being, Harry smiled. Waving his wand idly and muttering an incantation, Harry body shimmered and the appearance of a healthy, mature Harry Potter appeared who looked as a calm as a young Dumbledore. He rarely expended the energy of these magical facades, preferring to ignore his physical appearance when at home, but tonight he felt that he would like to be as he was mentally…a beacon of power. Soon though, Harry would be forced to forgo his mental absorptions as the pain would hinder him upon his return to Hogwarts and society in general. He also knew that he could only ignore his physical condition for so long; after all, duelling required peak physical form from a duellist and so Harry decided to just bear another few weeks of pain in order to expand upon his knowledge successfully.

His birthday was approaching and Harry felt that he should make an appearance so as to keep the Order at bay and the _sheep_ (public) placated. Neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort (whose mental intrusions had been successfully nullified) had seen or heard anything of him over the past month and although he was sure both wizards suspected his Lordship of Potter, Harry had yet to appear in the courts to use his influence and hadn't awakened the seat of Black from its dormancy. However, he felt that the Flammel legacy case would draw him into action before long as his need of further texts in Flammel's series was almost overwhelming.

"Nicholas Flammel," he whispered to the surrounding silence whilst his eyes once again drifted over the text before him, "what a mind you had…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please let me know what you think of this chapter. The next instalment won't be nearly as rushed in plot development mind. So, please review and thank you very much for all those reviewing and reading - I appreciate it!

Reviews (Generally):

1) I won't be changing Harry's middle name from Balian to James because I want this fan fiction to have some little things that aren't JK, hope it doesn't bother too many people.

2) Harry and Nicholas Flammel are not related, though they share a House bond, two wizard Houses joined in friendship.

3) Remus is blinded by Dumbledore; he doesn't see Harry's perspective, though that might change. Who knows?

4) Not sure about ships at all yet, I might include one maybe in 7th year, but for sixth, there might just be some tentative interest. Not sure yet though.

5) The Fal**mm**el Fla**m**el thing by the way, does it bother a lot of people? If so, I'll go through my chapters and edit, but if not, I'll just keep the **mm**.


End file.
